


Waves Grow Like Flames

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates and One Piece Soulmate Crossover AU That No One Asked For [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Families of Choice, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Ryoma is the character death just so you know, also can't title worth a shit, don't know if i should count that as a major character death though, i don't know how to tag at all, let me know, this is the crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Azura has been trying to get her bearings in a new world when everything changes on her once again when she meets her soulmate Ace for the first time.AKA the AU crossover no one wanted or asked for.





	Waves Grow Like Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this is going to be a series thing. This whole soulmate AU Fire Emblem Fates/One Piece crossover. It’s outlandish and came out of left field, but I’m currently obsessed with all things Fire Emblem and getting back into One Piece again after over a decade of not caring about it it came to be something on my mind a lot like FE. The series in general will mostly, if not always, be in the perspective of a Fire Emblem character, simply because I know and understand those characters best since I’ve been obsessed with the series for almost a year and a half. There may be times when I’ll write in the perspective of a One Piece character because, hey, you never know where the stories and ideas will take you, but don’t take it for a promise.
> 
> As for timeline, I’m gonna keep it vague most of the time, mostly because a lot of the time I’m not that great at following canon timelines with fanfics. A lot of adventures from canon will be mentioned in some shape or form, but a lot of adventures that will happen will be events that I made up (One Piece makes that extremely easy to do since the Grand Line is always full of surprises). I will mention at the beginning of each fic where it vaguely takes place on the canon timeline, just to give some readers an idea. 
> 
> Just like timeline I will take liberties with characters. It is fanfcition so that should come as no surprise, but you’d be insane not to be aware of the people that want to tear into a writer for not writing a character a certain way that they approve. So just be aware that characters might come off as OOC, whether it’s Fire Emblem or One Piece characters, and that some of my own personal headcanons will be used. And with Fire Emblem Fates I’m following the Conquest route since it’s a personal favorite out of the three different routes given.
> 
> Warnings will be tagged in the tags, so if you see something that doesn’t tickle your fancy or find something that could be triggering then don’t read this. There’ll be fluffy times and dark times, maybe even sexy times with a dash of mpreg somewhere in there, but regardless of any of the aforementioned it will be noted. I’ll probably be adding to the tags with how things are going already. This will be the only time I will say it. Read the tags and be aware of what you’re walking into.
> 
> I’m taking a lot of liberties with this series and the wikia for each (because my memory sucks at remembering details) is becoming a new best friend. However, I’m actually having a lot of fun writing this and I can only hope you’ll have fun reading it.

 

 

It was not something she expected, waking up here in a whole different world from her own. A surprise? Not to that much of an extent. She understood that the gods and fates were always at work and always did things in mysterious ways. Maybe she didn’t understand why she was alive, but she did know why here.

For days she was confused and lost, discombobulated from the turn of events. One moment, she was in pain and her life was disappearing before her family’s eyes and the next she woke up on sandy shores alone. Fear had coursed through her until she managed to calm herself down. Once calmed down she was to take in her surroundings and determine she was on an island and that she needed to find shelter and food.

The island wasn’t deserted as she had thought; she was only on the other side of it from civilization. She had found kind people willing to give her a place to stay as long as she worked in their tavern.

Azura sighed as she watched a large group of men come into the tavern. Looked like she wasn’t going to be leaving early today like the owner promised, especially when she noticed the jolly roger on some of the clothing. Seeing the jolly roger, Azura instinctively clutched her chest, grabbing onto a pendant that was no longer around her neck.

He was here and he was coming. She felt it in her bones. The dreams told true.

Since coming here she’s learned of pirates and the marines, the currency and geography, at least as much as she could from the little island.

A large, plump woman came to stand beside Azura behind the bar, brown hair a wild mess of a bun and looking tired; her white button-down had a small stain of some kind at her waist, dark slacks tucked into inch high boots that clacked as she walked. She wiped her hands on the apron around her waist as she looked over the newcomers. “Looks like we got a long night ahead,” the woman huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Yes, it does,” Azura agreed quietly. “Does Rif want me to perform later when the other two get here?”

“Mhm. C’mon, let’s get to work, these bastards aren’t going to get drunk themselves!” she said.

Azura smiled a little, a tiny quirk of the lips, and began following the older woman’s lead.

Attending to a tavern was not something the songstress was accustomed to. This was the first one she had ever willingly chosen to go into and work in. With her status at home and the fact that crowds weren’t something she was always willing to be in there was no way that she would have been found in one. But being here she had to learn to adapt. Things weren’t like what there were at home. That was something she learned in the few weeks she had been here so far.

A lot of the time she became overwhelmed and it was hard on her, sometimes even leading to her running off to the shore or forest to be alone. It would be hours before she would come back to her room or work. Luckily, the couple she’s staying and working with don’t give her hard time of it. Not since she told them that she missed her family.

And she did. She missed her family; her brothers and sisters, husband and children. She did what she had to do and she didn’t regret her sacrifice, but that didn’t make missing them any less painful. They appeared in her dreams often, ones of happy moments and times, something she didn’t have a lot of, but treasured deeply. Her husband wasn’t her soulmate, but they still loved and respected each other and they still made beautiful children they both adored.

But these people…she recognized some of them.

As she worked through the evening she avoided grabby hands and sloshing drinks, maneuvering around tables and people, and resisting the urge every time someone started yelling near her to jump. By the time the other two workers came in Rif was already manning the bar and Claudia, her partner from all day and Rif’s wife, was helping serve tables with Azura.

The loud, gruff voice of Rif called out to her. “Azura, change it up!” he yelled.

Claudia grabbed the serving tray from the songstress easily and said, “At least these pains in the ass will shut up for a while.”

Azura pursed her lips, but internally agreed with the statement. It would be nice.

Some eyes, ones that have been watching for most of the day, eyed her curiously. She didn’t need to change and she didn’t need a stage. She’s gotten used to maneuvering around the patrons and their tables, the other few employees and furniture that she didn’t need a stage to perform. Her outfit is the same she wore from home, colors of white and blue, high slit on the left enough to see the tip of her underwear while the left was covered by a white stocking, gloves and headdress, and bare feet.

“ _Embrace the dark,”_ she began, her body moving as she sang. “ _You call a home.”_

One of the other workers, an older, dark-skinned gentlemen with three grandchildren and four grown children from Alabasta, was sitting in the corner began drumming on his drum, the beat she taught him to play with her songs along with his own flair. The chatter died down and the noise level lowered to nothing, the patrons’ attention now on the dancing and singing girl.

_“Gaze upon an empty, white throne”_

Azura danced fluidly like the waves of the ocean as she danced across the room and sang. Her body moved naturally and with grace and elegance and even a bit of provocatively. Whenever she performed and pirates were among the patrons they always seemed mesmerized by her flowing movements, she had a feeling it was because, besides being female, was that her movement reminded them of the ocean they loved.

It also wasn’t that common for there to be performers in taverns.

_“A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise.”_

Some of the usual patrons amongst the pirates that were drinking or dining began to clap or stomp their feet along to the beat of the drum. Her voice rose above it and carried throughout the room.

“ _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate.”_

The door to the tavern opened and she felt her blood electrify and blaze. There at the door, staring at her with dark eyes wide in surprise was her soulmate.

And their eyes met for the very first time.

She finished her performance, earning cheers and whistles. Azura closed her eyes as her breathing evened out; memories of her life during the war of her home, the faces of her family and friends, and the face of a dark eyed man with freckles and hat flew in her mind. When she opened them she found her soulmate standing before, grinning down at her.

This man was the soulmate that haunted her dreams since was old enough to understand the meaning of it and remember it. The man that was her supposed other half and whom she never thought she’d meet. The man that destiny and fate chose for her. This was her person.

However, as much as her body felt electrified to find the man she was destined for her heart ached for her husband. They were not soulmates, but they loved each other dearly, devoted themselves to each other regardless of the little niggling in the back of their minds that something wasn’t complete.

That same niggling seemed to be with her once again, even with her other half right here in front of her, because there was always going to be a part of her that was with her husband. With her children.

Gods, she missed them.

He was watching her, grin on his face, and when he spoke up she nearly jumped. “My name’s Portgas D. Ace. Want to grab something to eat with me?”

Her conflicting emotions ran rampant within her and all she wanted was to be alone to gather her thoughts, have a moment to take things in. Gathering strength and words through the tightness of her throat, his name now embedded in her mind, she spoke. “It’s nice to meet you, Ace, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer. If you’ll excuse me.”

Before he could try and stop her she turned on her heel and walked off and out of the building, Claudia calling after her. Azura ignored her and went out into the night.

 

 

The next day was the same, with all the pirates—so she found out—staying on the island for the week to resupply. Claudia woke her early in the morning, tossing her a sheathed dagger attached to a holster, and said, “I want that on you at all times. You’re a pretty girl and with you running off all the time by yourself you need a way to protect yourself.”

Azura stared at it and all she could see was the war and blood.

Claudia placed her hands on her hips, something she did often and narrowed her eyes. “You do know how to use a weapon, right?”

“I do.” Didn’t mean she wanted to carry one on her again. Didn’t mean she wanted to be reminded of the war and of the dark times when all she wanted was peace and good memories.

She grabbed the weapon and felt her blood go cold. She could almost hear the screams of Hoshidan soldiers as they were impaled or cut down. Her hand shook and she almost lost her grip on the dagger. Azura closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing, thinking only of the happy memories: her husband and her dancing together and having tea, singing with her son and trying to teach her daughter with two left feet to dance and their lunches together. She ran as many good memories as she could through her mind until her breathing calmed down and her heart beat at a normal pace.

When a hand landed on her shoulder her eyes snapped open and she flinched away from the touch.

Claudia’s expression softened with concern. “Are you okay?” she asked.

The songstress straightened and said, “I’ll be down to help in a minute.”

The older woman sighed and watched her for a moment before she gave a nod and left the room.

Azura stared down at the dagger in her hand, her grip turning her knuckles white. Her eyes watered but tears didn’t fall as she took the holster and snapped it into place on her thigh on the side of the slit of her dress.

 _Gods be with me_.

 

 

 

It was a few days later when she saw Ace again and not under good circumstances. Unless a person considered the tavern getting half destroyed by one of the pirates and a group of bounty hunters perfect, then seeing him during this time left things to be desired. Though, it didn’t start of that way…

Claudia had called her down, saying that someone asked for her and was waiting at the bar. Told her to ‘hurry up and distract him before he eats up all our food’. In her gut Azura had the feeling it was her soulmate that was asking for her.

She pursed her lips, but got up, placing the dagger onto her thigh where her holster was, and decided that she couldn’t run forever. Her emotions, she thinks, was calmed enough to handle the encounter.

When she made her way down to the bottom of the stairs she found him eating large portions of food, hat over his dark hair and once again shirtless and in shorts. His head snapped to her direction and his eyes locked onto hers.

Steeling herself once again as she felt the pull of their bond Azura went and daintily sat in the stool beside the pirate.

He smiled at her and handed her a plate that wasn’t attacked from his eating habits. It had a few little things on it: white rice, some fish, and a portion of steamed vegetables. “I ordered you something. Seems like the lady here knows what you’re okay with eating.”

Azura looked at the plate, picking up her fork, and portioning her food out before taking a bite. “Thank you,” she said after swallowing.

Ace watched her, leaning against the counter on his elbows, done with his food. “Are you gonna run away again?” he asked teasingly. His eyes watched for any sign that that may happen.

“I apologize for that. A…lot of things went through me all at once and it overwhelmed me.” She took another bite of her food.

He laughed. “I get that. I didn’t exactly expect to meet my soulmate either.” When he grinned it reached his eyes. “You’re a lot prettier in person.”

Her face warmed and there was fluttering in her stomach. “Thank you.”

There was quiet between them, a little awkward and unsure, but not completely uncomfortable. It was the power of the bond between them that fate had decided upon that made it so. If it wasn’t for that they wouldn’t have met or spoken.

Ace tilted his head and asked, “Where you from?”

She paused. “A long way from here.”

“Is it where you learned to dance and sing? You’re really good.”

She gave a small smile, barely noticeable. “Yes, my mother taught me.”

“Hey,” Ace leaned a little towards her with a smile, “I’m only going to be on the island for another day or so and I want to get to know you. Don’t exactly want to waste the opportunity to get to know the soulmate I never thought I’d meet.” He tilted his head in thought. “Unless you want to come with me and the crew to sea?”

She tensed. “I—”

“PORTGAS D. ACE!” boomed a voice.

And this was when things went downhill.

Ace groaned as his head fell back. He rolled his head to look in the direction of the entry door that was slammed opened. There, at the door, were a group of bounty hunters, weapons in hand. Ace stood, body relaxed, but ready to spring at any moment, making to stand in front of the songstress.

“Heya, fellas! Whose ass am I kicking today?” Ace asked lazily.

“We’re going to get some good money off you!” yelled another man missing one of his front teeth.

“Yeah!” the rest of them men yelled in unison.

The songstress watched as Ace smirked and cracked his knuckles, muscles rippling. A firm hand grabbed her shoulder, Claudia’s hand, and tried to pull her away from the situation. She didn’t fight her on it. Azura noticed that Ace watched her from the corner of his eye as she got out of the way.

One of the things she learned while in this world was that long ranged weapons were more varied than the ones in her own. The ones that made her most nervous though were the ones that used black powder and only took a finger to shoot, the ones that were faster than bows. And these men had some of these guns on them. She eyed the guns warily.

One of the bounty hunters looked over at Azura and a lewd grin crossed his features. “Well, ain’tcha a pretty little thing,” he cooed roughly. She saw Ace stiffen and frown.

Rif came to their side, his mouth opened to say something, but froze and closed it when he saw the men at the door. “Shit…” he muttered.

“Well, gentlemen, come at me,” Ace said with a huge grin. He was taking the attention to the three occupants of the tavern.

That was all it took, the money called and the hunters came. It was a mess, it was chaotic, and Azura didn’t expect it to be as destructive as it was.

When the first gunshot ran her heart stopped and she jolted. It didn’t even hurt Ace, it seemed to go right through him. Not only that but the hole it caused in his chest was blazing with fire and there was no blood. That…she wasn’t familiar with.

“He’s a Devil Fruit user! We’re going to end up losing our whole place with them fighting!” growled Claudia as she pushed Azura and Rif out the back door to get to safety. “Fuckin’ pirates…” she grumbled angrily.

The three of them barely made it out the back door before a bullet whizzed past them. Azura flinched into Claudia when a few pieces of wood splintered from the doorframe near her, the older woman grabbing her roughly out of the way. Rif almost tripped over his own feet once they were a yard away before he caught himself.

When they finally stopped a fire erupted within the tavern like a cyclone and the three of them dropped to the ground, covering their heads. A herd of feet stampeded out of the building with yelping and screams. A few more gunshots were heard as fire crackled and feet stomped on the ground.

Azura wasn’t sure if her day was going to get better, but she didn’t have very high hopes for it.

She ended up being right about it not getting better because when she sat up to push herself to her feet with the two tavern owners a bullet shot into her side and she screamed at the pain. She fell over onto the ground, clutching her wound. That…that’s not very pleasant. She hadn’t felt pain like this since the war.

Suddenly she smelt the burning of flesh and a yell, the burning human screaming as they burned and rolled in the dirt to eliminate it.

Strong hands grabbed her and carried her off. Her eyes were blurring and she was sure her vision would go out any moment, the need to pass out trying to take over her. Azura held on though, taking in the warmth of the arms that were carrying her; like sitting next to a fire and being wrapped in warm wool blanket.

She snuggled into the warmth, barely noticing the bare chest she was against, before she passed out.

 

 

 

 

_The night air was crisp as Azura made her way to through the woods next to camp to a little glade that she knew she’d find her husband practicing in. It was his secret spot, or was, before it became theirs. Her nerves had her wound up and being tired was not helping her calm herself._

_She passed between a couple trees that leaned towards each other, making a sort of canopy with the branches overhanging, before entering the small glade. She stopped next to the roots of a fallen tree and watched as her husband danced. With a smile, her body relaxed as his limbs moved easily and naturally through the motions as he hummed a tone. His sword and pieces of armor laid nearby on the grass, out of the way of his dancing but close enough for him to grab if he was attacked._

_With how involved he got in his dancing she was glad that he never strayed far from the camp. She was always able to sneak up on half the time, but being his wife he tells her that he can tell when it’s her and knows she’s not a danger. She worried about him nonetheless._

_When he finally stopped, arms raised in the final pose, his eyes were closed as his chest raised and fell heavily as he caught his breath. Azura watched him, taking in the slightly pink cheeks of exertion, the sweat glistening his brows, his light brown hair stuck to his wet forehead._

_He opened his eyes and smiled at her, tired and loving, relaxing out of his stance. There was a spark of worry in his features not well hidden._

_“How long have you been out here?” she asked as she walked up to him and placed a delicate hand on his chest, over his heart._

_He gave a strained laugh. “Probably longer than I should have, milady.” He held the hand that was over his heart.  “Did…did you find out what was wrong?” His voice was tight with worry._

_The songstress took a breath, shaky and unsure, and looked her husband in the eyes, gold meeting brown. “Yes.” She gripped the hand he held and slowly brought it down to place it on her stomach. His eyes widened and he gasped. “I am with child,” said Azura, voice soft and a bit shaky._

_It was the first time she said it aloud since she found out a few hours ago._

_Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back, instead, falling to his knees before her and holding her tightly around the waist and burying his face in her stomach. His body trembled and she felt a wetness seep into the fabric of her clothing. The tears he had held in before he hid his face from her he couldn’t hold in apparently. She ran a hand through his hair as the other wrapped loosely around his shoulders, a smile on her lips._

_The tension in his shoulders that appeared when he asked her if everything was okay had receded as relief took over. As much as she tried to keep hidden many things being married made those secrets harder to keep in the dark, not because she was unable but because the closer you get to someone the more the other person knows you. The more a person knows you the easier it is for them to read you without asking a word._

_With the longer the war goes and the more she sang the song the more episodes of pain occur for her. They don’t talk about it. The one time they did he got upset and she walked off on him and they didn’t speak for a week until they came to an understanding that the topic was to not be brought up. It didn’t stop him from seeing her episodes and being worried, but it stopped arguments about it._

_So when she started getting sick a few weeks back and getting tired all the time he began to worry even more so. With bouts of sickness happening frequently he confided in her that he was scared he was going to lose her and how he wasn’t sure if he could handle losing her amongst all the others he had lost._

_That’s what found her in the healer’s tent that day._

_It was good news for both him and her, both with different reasons that neither spoke about. She wasn’t the only one with secrets that she kept close._

_“We’ll protect them, give them a world that is beautiful and not a seemingly never ending war,” he declared as he looked up at his wife. “I will protect you and any other child we have.” He closed his eyes with a shaky, pained breath and whispered, “I won’t lose my family again.”_

_Azura’s heart constricted into a tight grip and when she was able to feel it let go of the tension it broke. He didn’t know. He couldn’t know. With the painful knowing of secrets that she’ll forever keep she locked them away, far into the depths of her soul, and laid a hand on his cheek, thumb caressing the skin. He opened his eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile filled with love._

_“Of course.”_

 

 

 

Groggy, eyelids heavy, Azura woke to bleary overhead lighting that made her squint until she gained her vision back. The room smelled clean and the lighting was dimmed. There was a shift in movement over to her left and she turned to her head that way. Someone stood there with their back to where she laid wearing a kimono of light pinks and purple and red. Their dark hair was styled in an updo of some kind. There was a feminine essence to them, but she knew from the slightly masculine form that the person was male.

“I see that you’re up. Ace’ll be glad to hear it,” he said as he closed a drawer and turned around. He smiled at her and leaned against the desk. “I just got done dressing your wound and stitching it. I also gave you a blood transfusion for the blood loss.”

She closed her eyes and turned her face to the ceiling. “Thank you,” she murmured. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised herself to a sitting position, wincing at the pain in her abdomen.

He rushed to Azura and steadied her, making sure she didn’t hurt herself. “Be careful, you’ll open your wound.”

She panted and squeezed her eyes shut as she grimaced. “I’m fine,” she panted between breaths.

His features softened. “Take your time. There’s no need to rush.”

The door to the, what she assumed to be at least, infirmary and the smell of food wafted into the room. She sat up, a small wince of pain that she tried her best to ignore, and looked to the door.

Her…doctor? Turned to greet the newcomer.

“Is she able to eat, Izo?” the man with pompadour asked.

The man that was caring for her, Izo, nodded. “Yeah, just set it on the desk.” Then his eyes widened. “I’m sorry, how rude of me. My name’s Izo,” he then indicated to the other that just entered, “and this is our chef, Thatch.”

Thatch smiled at her and said, “Nice to meet you. Hope you enjoy the food.”

If she positioned herself a certain way the pain was barely noticeable. “Thank you.”

“No problem! I’ll go let Ace and Marco know you’re up.” With that, the chef left and it was only her and Izo.

Izo brought the plate of food to the songstress and sat in the chair opposite of the infirmary bed. Azura ate slowly and quietly, taking in the flavors of the food and enjoying it. As the silence continued she noticed the slight rocking of the room. It was almost like they were…sailing?

As she ate the rocking continued and she began to get nervous. Azura stopped eating, setting her fork down on the plate with a tiny clink. “Are we on a ship?” she asked quietly.

Izo pursed his lips, a slight trepidation in his eyes. He nodded. “Yes, we’re on the Moby Dick. It’s the Whitebeard Pirates’ main flag ship.”

With a bit of hesitation she asked the one question that had her the most nervous, one that she knows will change things for her. “We’re out at sea.” Though she stated as a remark she knew Izo would hear the question in it.

And she was right, he did. “Yes.”

 

 

 

Azura walked up to the top deck, back straight and tense. Behind her was both the first and second commanders Marco and Ace. Since finding out that she was at sea on the Whitebeard’s main ship she hasn’t spoken much. All she did was agree to see Whitebeard. It wouldn’t be the first time, or the last, that she’d stand before someone powerful and it wasn’t a surprise that he wanted to meet who was taken onto the ship.

Ace tried talking to her a little, but she only gave him short, curt answers and responses. She didn’t want to talk; she wanted time alone, and on a ship she was beginning to realize had more people than she had thought she didn’t see herself getting that opportunity anytime soon. The idea only made her tenser and caused her side to hurt from the stress she was giving it unintentionally.

Once on deck she took in the light breeze for a moment, stopping for moment to take in the sky and open air and forcing her body to relax. She felt the heat radiating from the fire user as he stood close to her and the presence of Marco a step or two behind him. She knew why they stayed close: Ace because of the bond between them, that drew them in to each other’s space, and Marco because he doesn’t know her and he’s taking her to see their captain. Granted, she wasn’t a danger to Whitebeard, but she understood the precautions he was making; it was no different than the royalty from her home.

When she had gathered herself she felt calmer and more ready to continue. Marco noticed and led the way. There were many people on deck and they watched her curiously as she passed. It could be the clothes she’s wearing or the fact that she’s female, but regardless of she has their attention she pays no mind or them. All her life she’s be stared at and watched, this treatment was not much different.

Her heart stopped when Marco led her to the crew’s captain. He was a huge man that stood taller than any she had ever seen before. The only beings she’s ever seen that large are dragons. He was an old man with white hair, but his build was strong with muscle and no flab in sight. It was odd to see. But what made her relax and be able to breathe again was the air about him.

Whitebeard was calm and non-threatening.

She was in no danger.

He was sitting down, a large bottle in his hands, and he smiled at them when they approached. “So, this is the girl?”

Ace rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “Yeah, she’s the one.”

Marco went to stand beside the captain, grabbing himself his own drink. She watched them. There was trust and camaraderie, no, it wasn’t camaraderie, it was familial in a sense. She would’ve never thought pirates could have something like that among themselves. It was a beautiful thing.

Whitebeard beckoned her closer and she did as asked. “What’s your name, my girl?” the captain asked.

“Azura,” she answered.

“You’re my son’s soulmate, the one he kept dreaming about?” he asked after taking a swig of his drink, eyes sparking in happiness at the thought.

The men around watching didn’t hide their interest and began to chatter. “Yes, sir.”

There was a whistle, followed by a teasing yell of ‘way to go, Acey-boy’ that caused Ace to laugh and turn red all at once. For Azura, it only made her nervous.

“Will you be staying with us? You may be his soulmate, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t able to leave. We can drop you off at the next island, if you’d like.”

It was nice to know that she wasn’t going to be kept here against her wishes by Whitebeard. The old pirate was willing to let her make the choice and even knew about soulmates. Coming here, she’s found out that not everybody knew about it or understood it. Not a surprise considering it was very old lore by very old gods and it wasn’t something that everyone had.

Not everyone had a soulmate, but the ones that do grew strong bonds with their other half once they meet them. It wasn’t impossible to live without them or not be in love with other people and be with them. If that ends up being the case, which most of the time it is, it’s possible for them to find someone they love and have a deep connection with that’s close to the bond of a soulmate. It never fills the other half your soul, but it makes it ache less and you can be happy.

Like with her husband, it was like that for both of them. She still felt the pain of his absence in her life, along with her children, but since meeting Ace it didn’t hurt as much.

Azura pursed her lips into a frown.

Should she stay? If she stayed she could probably find family amongst these men and get to know Ace better, maybe build something with him. She could find happiness again if she let herself.

If she left, well, there really wasn’t anything for her. There was Claudia and Rif, but she was only staying with them and working at the tavern until she could think of something else and learn this world. She learned as much as she could from the bar folks and the elderly and the books she had read in the town library. If she left there was no guarantee that the two people that let her stay with them would let her back in their home, their destroyed home.

She doesn’t have any other options, staying was her best possibility. She didn’t have a home to return to.

She didn’t have a family to return to.

A pained expression crossed her features and her breath hitched. There were tears that wanted to shine and fall, but she held them back. This was an ongoing theme for her: pain and loss. Those feelings often returned whenever she thought about home or, more specifically, her family.

A warm hand gripped her shoulder in reassurance and she relaxed and leaned into it slightly. It was Ace’s hand. If it was anyone else’s she would have flinched.

The bond was already cemented itself, she saw.

Azura brought her golden eyes back to Whitebeard and said, with her composure back in place, “I have nowhere else to go.”

Whitebeard’s face softened. “Then you’re welcome to stay here as my daughter.”

A roar was heard in the distance and Azura twirled around to see something incoming this way, flying. No one seemed worried, so it only meant that this creature was something they knew of but not worried about.

When it got closer her heart lurched and the memory of them, many that she has during the war, resurfaced.

_Azura tried to see if the woman was okay, checking her wounds for any serious damage. At first the woman fought her, but once their eyes met the blonde asked, “You were in Hoshido…the princess Azura…why?”_

_“To end the war from the inside. All I want is peace and the war to end,” answered the songstress._

_The blonde watched her for a moment then let her help her to a sitting position. As soon as the blonde was sitting up she was pushed back down and Azura was pulled away from her. The songstress stared in horror as the other woman was grabbed roughly by the hair by one of the soldiers. The woman struggled, yelling at the soldiers and fighting them when their grips get loose enough, something that only happened once or twice._

_It didn’t stop the sword slicing open her stomach or her intestines from falling out as blood pooled beneath her._

_“NO!” the blonde screamed. She was crying now, screaming in her agony as she grew more and more pale. The soldiers holding her laughed and jeered at the rebel leader._

_The soldiers tore off her breastplate and cut a larger opening in her torso, then pulled out some of her guts until there was a cavity opening. Another soldier came carrying the large head of a wyvern and placed it in opening they had made. She watched in horror as they speared the woman from the bottom to the top of her and place her where everyone could see her hanging with the head of a wyvern embedded in her torso._

_It was a mockery._

_Hans came beside her, the soldiers having let go of her after the woman was placed where they wanted her and she was too weak and sick to move, and said, “Princess, you have to remember their animals that only birth animals. Your life in Hoshido has made you forget that life truth. I’m sorry you had to see that, it wasn’t something a princess should have witnessed.” There was no sincerity in his voice, only mockery and lies._

_She felt sick. She choked down the bile and fear and said, “Of course. Excuse me.”_

_She walked away and once she turned the corner, away from prying eyes she dropped to her knees and couldn’t hold back the sickness any longer._

_The war needed to end._

Azura watched as the wyvern landed onto the ship. A blonde woman with short, messy hair and red armor with black loose pants got off the creature. She pat her beast companion with a smile as a young man in green jumped off and poked her on the cheek and ran off for below deck. The woman turned her attention in her direction, smile on her face with her hand raised to greet everyone, before she stopped.

Shock, the woman was shocked, and then her eyes became haunted. Everyone around them noticed the difference in the air and began to tense.

The blonde walked to her, red armored boots clacking on the wood of the ship, the shock leaving and turning into confusion, but the haunted look was covered with pain. “Azura?” she asked in disbelief.

“Scarlet,” Azura responded quietly.

The other woman was shaking. “Did…did the war end?”

“Yes.”

“Is…Ryoma still alive?” Scarlet’s voice shook from the question and it looked like she was going to lose herself to her pain.

Azura’s expression became pained. Scarlet noticed and her tears began to fall. The songstress took a breath and finally answered. “Ryoma died.”

The wail that Scarlet let loose as she fell to her knees was so pained that Azura felt her heart break for her as she put a timid hand atop the woman’s shoulder.

 

 

 

Several days later and neither woman spoke, to each other or to others. Some of the crew whispered about it, finding it weird that their sparkly female crew mate was quiet and to herself. They tried to cheer her up, but she only gave weak smiles before going off to be on her own. Marco kept close to Scarlet as much as he could.

Azura kept to herself, but it was not unusual for her and she wasn’t bothered with by many seeing as she was new on the ship and no one knew her except Ace. It was fine by her because she didn’t care to be bothered. Seeing Scarlet brought back memories she had a hard enough time trying to not see every time she closed her eyes. She can only assume that for Scarlet it was the same, compounded with the fact that, whatever relationship her and the high prince of Hoshido had, being told he had died only made it worse.

But what crossed her mind after a few hours of solitude was that both her and Scarlet had died. They both died, yet they ended up here in this world. She knew the gods and fate played a part, but she couldn’t figure out the why. Azura was sure she knew the how, but the why, no matter how hard she tried to get an answer, it would evade her.

This thought led to a question that she wasn’t sure if she’d want an answer to: were there others here that had died during the war? If this was a possibility then what should she expect? Either way, it unnerved her.

If this was a truth then the gods had a cruel sense of humor.

“Azura? You done locking yourself away?”

She closed her eyes. It was Ace. Throughout the days she put herself through isolation he would approach her at least once or twice a day to try and get her to speak. This was his first time finding her on deck at the railing.

“I am,” she answered without looking to him, eyes on the water.

His footsteps drew closer until he was next to her, close enough for her to feel his body heat. Ace leaned forward against the railing on his forearms and looking out to the distance as well. “Are you from the same place as Scarlet? Is that why you know each other?” he asked, looking at her.

Azura turned to him in surprise. “She spoke about our home?”

Ace shrugged. “A little thing every now and then.” He grinned. “She’s got some interesting stories. And her dragon is pretty awesome.”

“It’s a wyvern. Dragons are much bigger and have four legs instead of two,” she informed lightly, the corner of her lips twitching upward at the childish excitement that coated his voice.

He laughed. “Really now?”

She just gave a smile, small and secretive. She took in his freckled face and bright smile, his lightly tanned skin and handsome yet boyish features. Though she didn’t know him and wasn’t sure if she wanted to take the risk with her own heart she found him to be beautiful, pained and haunted—and she would notice because she also carried her own, like beings and things—but there was this light that she could feel from him.

In a way, she’d like to get to know him, maybe even…begin something with him.

The songstress blinked when she felt his shoulder lean against her own and she was now staring rather closely to the side of his face. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she turned away to stare back to the sea. His heat warmed her. The silence was comfortable and Azura didn’t feel the need to escape. Yet.

“Hey, how do you know Scarlet?” he asked, a serious expression on his face.

It wasn’t something she wanted to answer, but it was a question she did see coming. The wyvern rider had become a part of the crew from what she could tell. With the concern they showed over her the past few days and how Marco was with her when not doing his duties. She did hope to avoid the question regardless.

“How much has she told you?” she asked after a hesitant moment, stepping away to get some space. Ace grabbed a hold of one of her hands, thinking that she’ll run off if he doesn’t.

He was probably right.

“Only that she comes from somewhere not here—places like Cheve, Hoshido, and Nohr were mentioned—some of them in passing, her childhood adventures. She mentioned something about a war,” he said.

Azura closed her eyes at the mention of war. What Scarlet told them was more than she would have personally mentioned, much more. If it had been her she wouldn’t have mentioned anything if she could help it. Scarlet woke up in a place she didn’t know and she had just died, yet she woke up alive and well. The woman couldn’t be blamed for it

She looked down at their joined hands and said, “I’m from the same general place as her, yes.”

“And how do you know Scarlet?” he persisted.

“I watched her die.”

His eyes widened in shock and his hand tightened around hers. “What?”

She took a deep breath and decided to be honest. “I watched her die. We were at war and she was one of many casualties. That’s how she got here, I assume, because she died and maybe her soulmate is here as well.”

“She died?”

“Yes.”

He frowned. “Is that how you got here? Were you killed too, during the war?”

“I died, yes.”

“And now you’re here?”

“Yes.”

He was quiet for a moment, running what little information he had in his head and she let him. His thumb absently began stroking over her hand and her body relaxed under the ministration. “What does this all mean?” he asked quietly.

She gave a weak smile. “That the gods and fate has a questionable sense of humor.”

There seemed to be more questions he wanted to ask, but he didn’t. Instead, he surprised her be bringing her into his arms and holding her in a tight embrace. He buried his nose into the top of her hair and breathed her in. Her body relaxed, an automatic response to a soul’s other half, but her mind raced.

“Do you think I could make you happy?” he muttered into her hair.

After a hesitant moment she brought her hands up to her shoulder blades and held him back, deciding on following her instinct on this. “I…I don’t know,” she answered honestly. She hasn’t been happy in a long time, the only happiness she had felt was with her family and that was still with the sacrifice she knew she had to make hanging over her head.

He pulled away from her a little and looked down at her, a determined look in his eyes. “Then I want to try to make you happy, get you to really smile and laugh.” He blushed. “Just…you deserve that just like Scarlet.”

Azura didn’t know how to respond to that, but she nodded, and after a moment of thought she laid her head back onto his chest, closing her eyes.

Ace was kind and it was one of the first things that she fell for.

 

 

 

There was a knock at the door before a feminine voice asked, “Can I come in?”

Azura closed her book and sat it on stand beside her. “Yes, you may.”

Scarlet walked in and closed the door behind her. The blonde wasn’t hesitant and seemed relaxed and calm for the most part. The few days that they’ve avoided each other had helped her gather her thoughts and it was time for them to talk. She wasn’t sure either of them really wanted to relive their past traumas, but not much choice could be had.

And the other woman seemed to be the type to face things head on.

She sits across from her in a chair, flipping the chair so the back was towards the songstress, then sat straddling it and placed the her arms on the back of it. It was a masculine posture, but it fit her. She had her feminine qualities, but also gained some masculine ones since being here as the only female on board. All the shiny items on her didn’t hide her love for them.

“I’m gonna get straight to the point: how did the war go?” she asked bluntly.

Azura thought about it, tried not shake, and said, “Hoshido was defeated and Nohr had won, but both had lost many over the course of it. Ryoma and his retainers died, as well as Takumi and his own. Hinoka and Sakura survived and I assume Hinoka was taking the throne. Garon was killed and Xander took the crown for Nohr.”

“Who finally killed King Garon?” the blonde asked. Looked like she finally came to terms about the high prince’s death.

“Corrin and her army.”

“You were there.”

“I was. I died barely a day after the battle.” Azura remembered the pain she felt and the way her body began to disappear from the world. How the pain slowly ebbed away as that part of her body left.

But she also remembered how her son clutched the pendant she had always worn, the one given to her by her mother and that she handed down to him, in his hands. She remembered the sorrow that was etched into his features and how his hands shook.

She remembered hearing her husband shouting her name and running to her, their daughter at his side. How her son, had to stop both of them, hold them back, to let her go because he knew what it all meant. He was the only one that knew because he had to. Seeing her husband crying out for her and her daughter struggling in desperation to reach her while her son chose to stay strong for both his remaining family members.

It had pained her and even now her heart flinched at it.

And, most of all, she remembered her last words to them: “ _I love you_ ”.

Azura startled as she felt an arm wrap around her. “I’m sorry for making you cry. I didn’t mean to bring up sad memories,” Scarlet muttered, bringing the songstress into a hug.

She brought a hand up to her eyes and tried wiping the tears away, but they only kept coming. Before she was able to hold them back, but being in the presence of someone that knew where she came from and had an idea of what happened she must have felt comfortable enough to let herself go. Azura bit her lip.

Scarlet ran a hand through Azura’s long light blue hair. “It’s okay to cry. Let it all out.” Azura choked out a sob. “That’s right, it’s okay. Everything’s okay now.”

They stayed like that until there was nothing left in Azura to give for the tears and she pulled away from Scarlet, embarrassed. That wasn’t like her, but it probably wasn’t like that for the blonde either. Scarlet’s hand was still rubbing her back though as she stared ahead of her blankly.

When Azura finally felt her embarrassment fade she apologized.

Scarlet waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and just leaned back onto the palm of her hands. The woman licked her lips then asked, “Did—” She shook her head. “I’m glad there’s someone else here I can talk to.”

Azura wasn’t sure if she felt the same, but maybe she did too. “What were you to Ryoma?” she asked. It was curious. It was a very visceral reaction to some lord’s death that she barely knew.

Scarlet smiled sadly and her hand absently went to her stomach and before she even spoke Azura knew the answer just from the thoughtless gesture. “He was my friend and lover. We were supposed to get married after the war.” She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. “I was pregnant with his child when I was killed.”

The songstress’ eyes widened in horror and now she fully understood her reaction to everything. She lost her life along with the unborn child’s, but she must have been hoping that at least her lover was going to survive the destruction of the war.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine…” Azura choked on the words, the idea of losing her children before they were born freezing her like she’s got ice in her veins. The idea made her sick.

Scarlet looked down at the floor and said in a quiet voice, “I’m learning to cope. Marco and I are working through it. It’s just…I still remember what they did before everything went black and…it still haunts me…” Her voice hitched. “It still hurts.”

Azura laid her hand on hers and they sat in the quiet of the room, both stuck in their own memories.

 

 

 

_Laughter filled the air as Azura sat and watched her daughter run around and chase after her father. Next to her was her son, painting away on a piece of paper they were able to find amongst the mostly filled bundle he brought. She watched as her husband laughed and lifted their daughter in the air and swirl her in a spin in his arms._

_The deeprealms were a curse yet a blessing. They kept their children safe while her and her husband were at war, however, time ran differently in the deeprealms. Drastically different. It was only a few months ago that they took their daughter to her deeprealm and now she was almost six years old while their son was almost 9 from his own. No one understood how these realms worked, but Leo was planning on studying them when the war was over._

_At this point, no one knew if the war was ever going to be over. With how bad things were getting some people started to focus on having heirs just in case they lost their lives before doing so. It was a sad case, but it was happening._

_She looked to her son and stroked his blue hair out of his face and smiled. At least her children were safe for the most part._

_A small body tackled Azura to the ground and when she looked down she found a huge grin on her daughter’s face. “Mama! I beat daddy in a duel!” she exclaimed._

_Azura smiled and stroked her daughter’s hair. “Did you?”_

_“Yup! I’m gonna be stronger than daddy someday!” declared the little girl with a nod of determination._

_Her husband sat next to Azura on the blanket, gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before leaning back onto his hands with his legs outstretched. “And when you’re big and strong you can help me protect your mother,” he added._

_Her son looked up and frowned. “What about me?” he asked._

_He ruffled the boy’s hair, making him squeak in protest, and said, “You can too, of course, but I didn’t want to make the choice for you.”_

_The little boy protected his hair from further hair messing up fathers by covering his head with his hands. Her husband ruffled the back that he hadn’t managed to cover and the boy whined in protest. The man laughed._

_Their daughter sat between them and shook Azura’s arm. “Mama, can you sing for me?” she asked._

_Azura kissed her temple and said, “Of course, dear.” She turned to her son. “Would you like to sing with me, dear?”_

_He blushed and nodded._

_“What song would you like?” Azura asked her daughter._

_“The one about tavern girls!” she said excitedly._

_Her husband sputtered and turned very, very red. He looked down at his daughter, horrified. “Where did you even learn that song?!” he demanded, though his voice was higher than he probably intended from how horrified he was._

_“One of the boys in the village told me about it. He says his dad sings it all the time when he smells funny, but he says he’s always happy when he does it,” she answered._

_The man groaned with his face in his hands. Azura…wasn’t really familiar with the song. She didn’t go to taverns; alcohol wasn’t something that she cared for. Her husband sometimes went, but it was mostly an occasional thing for him._

_She put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “How about a song we can all sing together?” she suggested lightly._

_Their son made a face at the idea of his sister joining in, but didn’t say anything. Last time he said anything his sister had the joy of singing loudly following him around until he apologized. Before that it was her hitting him and him promising to paint her a pretty picture of flowers and swords. Both parents tried to stop it, but their daughter had none of that so as long as there was nothing too bad they let them work it out._

_Or they called it a day and the kids would beg to spend more time together and promise to behave._

_“We can make our own song!” their daughter said excitedly, eyes sparkling._

_“Yeah, let’s do that!” their son agreed._

_Azura laced her fingers with her husband’s behind their daughter and shared a soft look as their children began to sing and figure out what they wanted to sing about. The two of them jumped in after a couple phrases._

 

 

 

“AZURA!”

Said woman had almost no time to prepare herself for the impact of strong arms grabbing her and lifting her off her feet. She gasped and grabbed onto the arms that held her around the waist. With the heat radiating from the body against her back she knew it was her other half.

She blushed. Some of the crew that was around snickered and whistled and it only made her blush brighter. If she could she’d run off to hide in the infirmary.

He finally set her down with after a small squeeze and she was relieved when her bare feet touched the ground. He grinned down at her, hand on her waist. “I’m back, don’t I get a welcome home kiss?” he teased with a waggle of his brows.

She thought she was done blushing, but she supposed not. Ace was gone for a few weeks to handle some business that dealt with the crew. She didn’t know much except that Ace told her he had to leave for Alabasta and the length he might be gone for. Other than that, she wasn’t a crew member, just part of the family, so there was no need for her to know more than that.

Though, Scarlet did let her know that it dealt with Blackbeard. While Ace was away she was informed about the man and how he was scum. The way he had looked at Scarlet with a leer and an undressing gaze she stayed away from him and Marco made it clear to the other man that he could not lay his hands on her and if he did he was losing his hands. He was also the man that almost took Thatch's life and gave him his scar.

Since the man hadn’t been here when Azura had shown up she never met him and just took Scarlet by her word, but assumed that he went to find information on the traitor's whereabouts.

“I think a ‘welcome back’ will suffice,” Azura said as an answer, conscious of the hands on her hips.

Ace laughed and let go of her. His heat lingered where his hands once were. “There’s always next time,” he said. He dug around in his pockets. “I got you a souvenir.”

“A souvenir?”

“Yeah. You didn’t think I was going to come back without something for you, did ya?”

Actually, yes she did. They’ve only known each other for about two months, she didn’t expect anything.

The fire wielder gave a loud ‘aha’ before he dug out a pendant on a thin silver white chain. The stone in the middle of it was of a fiery red and aquamarine blue mix and it shined in the sunlight. It was beautiful. She reached out with a hand and stroked the gem.

“C’mon, turn around. Let me put it on you.”

Azura lifted her hair as she did so and felt how warm the pendant was against her chest, how Ace’s finger tips brush against the skin on the back of her neck and the faint brush of his hands over her shoulders before placing her hair back. Her fingers brushed the pendant before holding it in her palm and staring at it. The flutter in her heart held an ache to it, a nice yet sad feeling. It was only a minor conflict before contented fluttering took precedence over the sadness of not having her mother’s pendant anymore.

Now she had a new one.

She turned and her gold eyes met his dark ones, took his hands in hers in a gentle grip and said, “It’s beautiful, thank you. I’ll treasure it always.”

Then, following on instinct alone, she leaned up on her toes and pecked his cheek. When she pulled away they were both blushing.

 

 

 

Scarlet laughed as she stirred the cookie dough mix in the bowl. Azura was placing scoops of the dough onto a cooking sheet from another bowl, hands sticky and a little of the mixture on the apron she had on. The songstress had to tie her hair back so it would be out of the way, but mostly because Scarlet decided that flick dough into her hair and laughed until she did it. It didn’t stop her from doing it though.

The kitchen was only a little messy, with the exception of the table filled with dozens of finished cookies. Well, that was a lie. The kitchen was a mess; if Scarlet didn’t decide to attack her with cookie dough around the room to get her to laugh and smile it would be nearly spotless. There were also large cookies, as big as they could get them, on the counter for the captain.

It started off as just something they wanted to do because Azura never baked cookies before and it was a way to have girl time away from the men on board. Then it turned into ‘let’s-make-all-the-different-cookies’, followed by making enough for the whole crew instead of just themselves.

Azura thinks Thatch is going to regret lending them the kitchen for the day. Very much so.

“So, you said you had kids, right? How old were they when you died?” Scarlet asked, scooping out some dough and eating it.

“My daughter was sixteen and my son was nineteen.” Azura smiled. “My daughter has the same habit as her father, flirting with pretty girls, but she was more successful than he was. He whined about it sometimes.”

Scarlet laughed. “Got yourself a go getter, huh?”

“I did. My son was a painter. He had beautiful paintings; he mostly did landscapes. The camp had a small exhibit once to show off his paintings; it was a peaceful day that day.” She frowned, remembering that not all days were that lucky.

The blonde flicked a large chunk of dough at the other woman, startling her. She dodged the return shot with a laugh and said, “I’m not artsy person, but I wish I could see his work. Maybe I could have gotten him to paint me and Circe.”

“Would your wyvern even stay in one spot long enough?” Azura asked.

The other woman thought about it then shrugged. “Good question.”

Azura got up to open the oven and take out another tray of cookies to set them on the counter to cool. “Are wyvern much different than pegasi? I’ve ridden on my son’s Pegasus, but are wyvern much different?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. Pegasi aren’t very common in Nohr because of the environment, but it probably depends on the personality of the creature. The basic stuff—grooming, feeding, and such—would obviously be different, but the rest is all nurture stuff. Did your daughter ride a Pegasus, too?” Scarlet took a cooled off cookie and took a bite.

“No, she only rode behind her brother’s. She was more of a swordfighter than a rider. Though, she had a terrible habit when she was younger singing bar songs about tavern girls,” Azura said with a sigh, both loving and exasperated at the thought.

Scarlet barked out a laugh, choking a little on the cookie she was chewing before getting her bearings back. “I hope she knows that those songs were highly inappropriate!”

Azura chuckled. “She does now, but she still has a soft spot for them.”

The blonde gave a soft smile. “You miss them, don’t you?”

“Every day,” she answered with a sigh. She fiddled with her new pendant.

Her fiddling did not go unnoticed by her companion. “Do you miss your husband?” she asked softly.

For a minute, Azura didn’t want to answer, but there was no point in not doing so. “We had such a short time together, but the war made us closer quickly. I loved him, I still do, but it’s getting easier as time goes by.”

“He wasn’t your soulmate, right?”

She shook her head. “No, we both had different soulmates. Ace is the only soulmate I have.”

Scarlet bit her lip. “What’s it like having a soulmate?”

Azura thought about her answer, about the emotions she has or has felt. From what she can tell her friend was one of many that didn’t have a soulmate like she had at first thought. The majority of the population, no matter what world apparently, did not have a soulmate. It was actually quite rare when you did have one. It was a curious thing, though, as to why Scarlet was sent here if not for the reason of a soulmate. Azura wondered if she'd get an answer someday.

But it also didn’t mean that if you had one that you couldn’t be happy with someone else or that you’d ever meet your other half. If you weren’t with your soulmate then you did feel a little unbalanced and incomplete while with them you felt the opposite and once connected on a certain intimate level you felt the emotions of your other half, but that didn’t mean that whoever you were with or chose to be with outside of them wouldn’t work out. There was a higher chance of separating from a someone that wasn't a soulmate, but it could be just as fulfilling a relationship as with a soulmate if you let it.

“I…” she paused, then tried again, “You feel complete and safe, that you can trust without worry. You feel like you’ve just woken up from a long sleep and the world is now in colors after being in black and white for so long.” She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, but didn’t continue. It was still so new to her and she was still getting comfortable with the idea.

It was also uncomfortable and unnerving and scary and it made her want to run. Run far away in the other direction because the feelings overwhelmed her and she wasn’t as familiar with them as she’d have liked.

“Are you going to tell Ace?”

“I’ll have to; they’re a part of me.”

They were both quiet. Scarlet took the cooking sheet that Azura just finished placing dough on and put it in the oven, setting the timer. She started gathering cookies and putting them in a bowl, or at least the ones that aren’t for the captain, finding another one to eat. Azura grabbed a couple small personal containers and placed some cookies in each for her and Scarlet. If they didn’t set aside their own they wouldn’t be getting any of the cookies after putting in all the work to make them.

Azura sung as she worked, one she was taught on the island she had stayed at. When she turned she ended up having a cookie shoved between her teeth.

Scarlet grinned. “Let’s go for a ride. I’m sure Circe is itching to spread her wings.”

Azura took the cookie from her mouth. “Okay.”

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN HERE?!”

Thatch never looked so horrified.

 

 

 

The party roared on the ship. Laughter and shouts rang through the air as drinks were passed around. Azura sat with Scarlet, Ace, and Marco with Izo and Thatch nearby. The night air was warm and people danced drunkenly while they sang.

Azura ran a hand through the white wrap dress that Izo had found when he was out with his command at an island. It was sleeveless and had a low v-neck where you could see her pendant that Ace gifted her. The gloves she wore hid the ring that her husband had given her and she fingered it beneath the glove just to feel its presence.

Beside her, Ace laughed loudly clanking his mug of alcohol to Marco’s, putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side. She blushed. She closed her eyes and took in his warmth for a moment.

Scarlet leaned towards the songstress, red faced from drink, and says, “Azura, dance with me! Marco’s being a chicken and won’t dance with me!”

“I am not! I just don’t feel like having you stepping all over my feet tonight,” argued the first mate, choking on his drink when Scarlet elbowed him in the gut.

“Pah! Maybe if you learned how to dance you wouldn’t have that problem,” the wyvern rider countered.

“I can dance just fine. You, on the other hand…”Marco trailed off then quieted, noticing her glare.

Izo snorted out a laugh. “You’re both horrible dancers. There, the matter is finally settled.” He clapped his hands together as if to make the point.

Both blondes glared at Izo, both in denial about their skills as dancers. Azura laughed and stood from her seat, holding her hand out to the blonde woman. “I’d be honored to dance with you, Scarlet,” Azura said politely, humor in her voice.

Scarlet beamed at the songstress and took her hand, getting to her feet. The two hooked their arms together and the blonde looked to her lover. “See? She knows how to indulge me. She’s my girlfriend now, I’m too good for you.” She stuck out her tongue.

Marco rolled his eyes.

“What about me?” Ace whined playfully, taking Azura’s other hand and getting to his feet. He looped his arm over the songstress’ shoulders and leaned close enough to rest his chin atop her head.

“We’ll share!” Scarlet said with a laugh, putting an arm around her waist and moving in close.

Feeling extremely embarrassed she flushed as the two wrapped around her laugh and take her to where others are dancing. It was no longer just going to be dancing with her friend but also Ace apparently. This was fine; it was all in good fun.

Scarlet grabbed onto both her and Ace’s hands before dragging them to dance.

Azura laughed at their bad dancing as she moved gracefully about them. Ace took her hand and twirled her before pulling her close and dipping her. When they righted themselves they both were smiling, eyes sparkling. Ace’s own expression softened, but instead he only twirled her from his arms, extending her to Scarlet, and didn’t say anything.

The songstress didn’t think too much on it for now and decided to enjoy herself for once in the safety that was provided her. Even if she didn’t know everyone in the crew she trusted Ace to protect her and Scarlet to have her back.

The music played, whether it was in her head or in reality didn’t matter, she just let herself go and danced and was happy.

Her friend eventually left to dance with Thatch, teasing Marco as she went by and ruffling his hair. Ace pulled her to the side, away from the others to some place quieter, his arm around her once again.

The two reached the end of the ship that was away from the party, or at least away from most of them. Being away from the main party was a relief. She was having fun, but it was also overwhelming. She hadn’t felt such freedom before. On this ship, there was no judgment and everyone was family. Pirates didn’t follow societal norms, nor did they care. It was liberating in a way she didn’t expect to feel.

“You’re smiling and laughing more,” commented Ace, expression soft.

She took in the night breeze with a smile. “I suppose I am.”

He held her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. “You’re beautiful when you’re happy.”

Her cheeks reddened as she looked over the water. Ace looked out to ocean as well, relaxed, and pulled the songstress into his arms simply to hold her. Azura’s pale skin is now red, but she didn’t move away or out of his arms. It was comfortable and she didn’t feel like fighting herself today.

It’s been a few months since she been on the ship with the crew and let herself grow close to Ace. It wasn’t by much, but she has been allowing him to be openly affectionate to her. Talking to Scarlet helped; it didn’t solve all her internal conflict but they were slowly getting resolved.

But she had also gotten close to Scarlet, though that was no surprise. They may have been enemies on the battlefield in their world at one point, but they were the only ones here that were of the same world and could understand that. They were obviously going to get close to each other just to simply have someone familiar close by.

Though, she has mostly grown close to Ace and Scarlet she was beginning to open up to others of the crew. Marco was easy to talk to and being friends with Scarlet led to getting to know him when he was around. Izo and Thatch were another two, even if it was slow going. Everyone was friendly though and were being patient, at least from what she can tell.

This ship was becoming home to her. She was finding a new family.

The idea scared her. She didn’t want to let it slip by her either.

“Will you tell me about them? Your husband?” Ace asked. He looked at her.

Azura didn’t tense, she only looked at her gloved hand and at the indentation of where the ring was. She ran her finger over it and said, “You noticed?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to say anything, but, well, I’m getting impatient and I have a feeling you won’t get into anything with me if I don’t know all the facts.” She looked up at him and didn’t see disappointment or irritation, only a smile and a pique of curiosity.

She bit her lip and stepped out of his embrace. “We should probably sit down. Now is as good a time as any, I suppose.”

Ace plopped down onto the floor and leaned back against the wooden railing, sitting cross-legged. Azura sat more daintily in front of the fire wielder, her legs bent to the sides comfortably. The man waited for her to gather herself.

Taking a deep breath, shaky and unsure, she started. “I—” She closed her lips again, pursing them.

“Tell me what you’re comfortable with.”

That…that she could do. If she stuck to talking about her husband and her children but without speaking of the war or anything else then maybe she’ll be fine. “My husband and I were married only for a short time before I got here. We had two children, a son and a daughter.”

Ace stayed quiet and listened to her. He asked her simple questions every now and then about them, but never about the circumstances, about the war. There was never a moment where she thought he was jealous or resentful of the past she had with her family and it lightened her heart to know that. If anything, it made him seem happy that she had someone to call family.

When she finished telling stories and answering questions he had a grin on his face. she expected him to comment on her children or husband, but that’s not what happened.

Instead, he said, “I have two brothers. Maybe one of these days you’ll meet my brother Luffy. Though, he might be a bit much for you now that I think about it…” He hummed.

Azura thought of her own siblings, but she wasn’t ready to talk about them. It was too complicated, but she didn’t mind learning about his. “Would you tell me about them?” she asked.

There was a brief sadness and pain that crossed his features, so brief she would have assumed she was seeing things if not for the fact that she's never seen an expression like that from him. It wasn't something she was going to dismiss so easily. The small glimpse she saw made her wonder what pains he has suffered, ones he continues to suffer. She'll leave it for another time, especially when the grin returned to his face and he laughed.

"Oh, the stories I have to tell you!"

They spent the rest of their night talking about their families and swapping stories.

 

 

 

Azura sidestepped the incoming foot easily. There were snickers. She ignored them and said, “Don’t think about it so hard, you almost got it.”

“How do you make this look so easy?” Ace whined in frustration. He lopped on her, face buried in her shoulders and some of his weight bearing onto her.

Azura caught herself from stumbling under his weight. “Many years of practice,” she answered. She pushed at him to straighten and get off her. It took a moment, but he finally got off her. “You don’t need to learn how to dance if you don’t want to, Ace.”

He frowned and flicked her forehead. She flinched back, hand to her forehead, with her own frown. “I want to at least be able to dance a basic dance with you without attacking your feet,” he said.

Her expression softened. “I had fun dancing with you the other night during the party. That was you I was dancing with. This,” she indicated them and what they’re doing with a hand gesture, “is you competing and trying to be him. You don’t need to be him, be you. I want to fall in love with _you_.”

The fire wielder blinked then grinned happily, a light tint to his cheeks that matched hers. If she wasn’t going to hide from this then she had to be honest, at least as much as she could. Azura gasped when strong arms wrapped around and she was lifted into the air and spun around. She clung to him and buried her face into the warmth of his bare shoulder, hiding her smile.

It was true. It was something she noticed over the past few days after they talked about her husband and children. Yes, he was fine with it but he was also a man trying to win her affections and thought the best way to do it was to compete with a man he never met. At first she didn’t say anything, but as he continued to do it she knew she had to put an end to that.

Ace was not him and she didn’t want him to be. This passionate, fire wielding pirate was fine the way he was and didn’t need to change. Azura liked him the way he was.

When he put her back down onto her feet his eyes caught onto something behind her and his brows furrowed, worried. Concerned herself she turned to see what grabbed his attention.

Coming up from below deck staggered a wide eyed Marco. There were no wounds that she could see and he wasn’t pale from sickness. She frowned. The way Marco looked was a shock to everyone on board that noticed. He was always so composed and calm and on top of everything, but that wasn’t the case right now. Right now, he looked out of it with his eyes wide and glazed over.

It was worrisome.

Everyone watched as the first mate plopped down onto the floor then just stare ahead blankly.

“Marco, is everything alright? Is something wrong with Pops?” asked Ace, worry coating his tone as he stepped away from Azura to go to his brother.

Marco blinked and looked up. “Pops is fine.”

“Then what’s wrong? Is it Scarlet?” asked Izo as he came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You look terrified.”

“I am slightly terrified. And concerned,” the first mate admitted. It did not help Izo’s expression at all. Marco took a deep breath, gathering himself and regaining the calm he always carried.

Azura closed her eyes, prepared for bad news. She knew things have been too calm, too—

“Scarlet’s pregnant, we’re having a baby.”

The wind knocked out of her and she opened her eyes, wide with shock. That…wasn’t what she expected. Apparently, none of the others expected it either. It was now very understandable why he was so dazed when he walked onto deck. Finding out you’re going to be a first time parent was always a shock to the system and he was most probably not prepared for the idea.

Once the crew was out of their shock there were cheers and congratulations going around. Ace laughed and slapped him on the back, congratulating him.

Azura also congratulated him and told him he’ll be a good father, Scarlet would make sure of that. Marco laughed and thanked her. After giving her congratulations to the father she decided to see the mother. Telling Ace where she was going she left to go find her friend.

The ship had another party that night in celebration. Marco even agreed to dance with Scarlet this time.

 

 

 

The songstress rubbed her friend’s back as she puked into a wastebasket. The blonde groaned in misery. “I didn’t have this issue before, why does it have to be different this time?” she complained, gripping the ends of the basket.

“Each pregnancy is different; it won’t be the same each time,” Azura gently reminded.

The door opened to the infirmary where the two women decided to hole up. Scarlet looked up and found Marco at the door. She scrunched up her nose, saying ‘oh gods’, then puked back into the basket.

Marco quickly came in and shut the door, blocking out the smell of fish that Thatch had decided to cook up for dinner tonight. It was early evening now, but the smell lingered even after the cook tried to clean it way. Every time he cleaned though someone else came back and he had to start cooking again. Azura moved aside to let him take her place next to the blonde woman. “Sorry,” he said, rubbing her back.

She groaned and shoved the basket away, putting her head in her hands.  “I blame you, this is your fault.”

“I’d blame me too,” Marco agreed with a nod.

Since Scarlet had Marco with her Azura left them alone to find her soulmate. Along the way she grabbed a snack from the kitchen, a bagel with cream cheese that Thatch was kind enough to give her. When she found Ace he was with Haruta, running around, chasing one of the other crew members, both with fish flapping around in their hands.

Water splattered off the fish and some got on her face as the two went by laughing. She made a face as she wiped the water off. Did she really want to know why they were chasing a crewmate with fish?

Maybe she won’t ask.

It was a good thing that Scarlet wasn’t on deck, she’d be sick all over the place and Marco would be getting on their cases about making his lover sick.

Well, since Ace seemed to be…occupied she went to go sit next to Whitebeard. He was on deck today, a large container of alcohol in his hand as he watched the goings on of the crew. The past few days he’s been in bed, but today he must have been fed up with that idea and decided to at least relax on deck with his family.

Whitebeard greeted her with a smile and she returned it as she sat next to him. He loomed over her, but she didn’t feel threatened by it. It was more a protective shadow that watched over her. More soothing than anything else.

“How are you doing, Azura?” asked Whitebeard.

She hummed and took in the breeze. “I’m fine. Scarlet, though is having a disagreement with fish right now,” she answered lightly.

“Grahahaha! That’ll be rough with her at sea!” he laughed. Whitebeard took another drink and offered her a sip.

She shook her head. “No, thank you. I heard yours is a bit on the strong side.”

“Right you are.” He took another drink. “Would my daughter like to sing for me today?”

Azura straightened. “What kind of song?”

“Any you’d like. I just feel like hearing my daughter sing today while I have my drink.” He leaned back and relaxed.

She went through the songs in her head, the many songs from her homeland and the dozens she’s learned of here. Songs of sorrow, of love and happiness, of friendship and joy, of family and adventure, she ran through them all and finally settled on one. The one she was most likely to sing, but one that would fit a crew of pirates’ fancy.

And a song that her daughter was fond of before she was even old enough to hear it but did anyway and started singing. Azura blushed as she sang it, embarrassed to be singing about tavern girls and drinks and the activities you can do with them. The song was cheerful and had a skipping like beat that bounced. She only flushed a darker shade and barely got the words out when it got to the part about sneaking hands beneath a skirt.

Whitebeard barked out a booming laugh and sang along, off key and loud but obviously enjoying himself. He punctuated in places that fit, more so than she did, and drank between verses.

Hearing Whitebeard singing Ace and Haruta stopped chasing their crewmate with fish and stared with slacked jaws. Then they both grinned and ran over, both on either side of the songstress with their arms over her shoulders, and sang along at the top of their lungs.

They were loud enough to get the attention of Circe, who lifted her large, angular head to look at them. The wyvern snorted then laid her head back down onto the deck, ignoring them once again.

Marco came onto deck, saw the fish on the floor and looked at Ace and Haruta—both only grinned and continued to sing—then took the fish to Thatch to finish cooking up. Next to come through the door was the only other woman on the ship, Scarlet as she staggered her way to Circe and sat against the wyvern’s side.

She looked a little better, still a little green around the gills but better. Scarlet smiled at them and at Azura’s red, red face.

Marco came back on deck, checked on Scarlet—who shooed him away—then went to make sure everything was in order around the ship.

Eventually, she went to a different song, one about adventure and the sea. It was a song she heard some of the pirates sing on the island she was at before she came onto the Moby Dick. Unsurprisingly, the crew knew that one even better. Azura sang halfway through the song before she let them continue on their own. Whitebeard smiled as he watched his sons go about, singing a song and having fun.

Azura enjoyed watching them. Haruta went over to Jozu to bother him, hopping on the man’s shoulders and dodging as he tried to swat him off. She leaned against Ace, laying her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He kept his arms around her waist as he spoke to others around him.

For a moment, everything went quiet, there was noise, but she was in her own little world as reality continued on around her.

She pictured Ace’s smile, his defined jaw and dark hair, the freckles scattered on his skin and the dark eyes that held more depth than he’s discussed with her. She thought of his warmth, his natural heat, and the strong arms he used to carry and pick her up, his usually bare torso and the tattoos on his flesh that spoke of family.

And she watched the memory of Ace giving her the pendant around her neck that she never took off and how, now that she looked back, his seemingly steady hands shook ever so slightly out of nervousness. How the smile he had given held relief at not having his gift rejected, him being rejected. The surprise that turned to elation from a simple kiss on the cheek she had given.

Her heart fluttered in her chest just thinking about the man that was her soulmate. The man that she was growing close to, that she felt safe and comfortable with. The man that she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life with.

Ace, the man she was growing quite fond of.

“Red-Haired Shanks and his crew are here!” yelled a crew member.

With a sigh Azura opened her eyes and sat up, but stayed near Ace when he laid his chin on her shoulder. Unaware if this man and his crew were a danger or not she looked over to the wyvern rider that was standing to her feet. She watched as Marco went over to stand beside his lover and try to get her to put down her steel battle axe. If Ace was still relaxed adn Marco wasn't that worried then she guessed it was safe to say that he wasn't a danger to them.

Whitebeard called out to Marco. “Marco, go tell Shanks he needs to be careful coming onto this ship. We don’t need him accidentally harming Scarlet,” he ordered. The captain must have felt something that most of them didn’t.

The blond man nodded and flew off in his phoenix form of fire.

Scarlet groaned and made her way to the captain. “I’ll be fine, Pops. I’m a tough girl, you know,” she complained as she stood next him on one side, Circe following to stand behind her. She hefted the axe to her shoulder, cocking her hip.

“Grahahahaha! It’s not you I’m looking out for,” he said, giving her a fond look.

She sighed. “I know.”

Marco came flying back in, landing next Scarlet as his blue flames died and dissipated. He stayed close to her, tense. The woman only let out another sigh.

Ace leaned close to her ear and whispered, “The mother hen is on overdrive.” He snickered. She smiled, but said nothing, and relaxed into him. With Ace relaxed and unworried she was able to release her tension from the idea of the incoming guest.

Then, coming onto the deck and walking towards them, towards Whitebeard was a man with red hair and scars over his left eye. Tall and laidback, clothes comfortable looking and an at ease expression. Behind him he was dragging a large sake container that was nearly twice his size.

The wind made his long jacket billow and she was able to see that he was missing an arm.

So this was Red-Haired Shanks.

“So, Marco tells me to be gentle and here I find that you have two ladies on board. Must be why,” Shanks said with an ease that was nonthreatening. He dropped the sake in front of his fellow captain.

Whitebeard leaned forward and grabbed the new bottle off the ground, the other one empty and set aside until it was refilled once again. “They’re new to the family.”

“Good for you,” he congratulated with a smirk. It didn’t set Azura on alert so she figured it was a friendly one.

Scarlet huffed, swung her axe into the deck and crossed her arms, then looked at Marco. “And you don’t like him why? He doesn’t seem bad to me.”

The first mate groaned and covered his face. “Not now, Scarlet.”

“Marco, I’m pregnant not stupid. I know what a bad guy looks like,” she pointed her thumb to the visiting captain, “and he isn’t one. You’re just being an overprotective mother hen.”

Shanks barked out a laugh. “Well, looks there’s a lot going on on this ship and a congratulations are in order.”

Azura wondered if this meant they were going to have another party and if her friend was going to get sick all over the deck from smells that didn’t agree with her.

 

 

 

The ship rocked and shook. Azura staggered on her feet, her shoulder hitting against the wall of Marco and Scarlet’s room, something the two were given a week ago as a present. She heard another explosion and felt the ship rock fiercely again. Scarlet caught herself as she staggered dangerously close to falling onto the floor, but directed her fall onto the bed instead. The songstress wasn’t so lucky for the softer landing, hitting the floor with a heavy thud and knocking her head against the wall.

Azura groaned and grabbed her head, blinking to try and steady her eyesight from the spinning doubles it was doing.

“Shit,” hissed Scarlet, “do the Marines really have to attack now?” She laid a protective hand over the bump of her belly, something that has gained in mass over the past months.

The songstress bit her lip, worried, after her sight straightened, that this could harm her friend’s baby. “Do you think it’s admirals out there or low ranking officers?”

Scarlet growled and grabbed her battle axe, before getting up. “I’m going to find out and check on Circe.”

“Scarlet—” called Azura, reaching out to grab the other woman’s arm, but unable to as Scarlet made her way to the door. The songstress could swear that since she got pregnant Scarlet only got more stubborn and unreasonable.

The blonde gave a quick a look over her shoulder to her companion and said, “Stick to me.” Then she made her way through the door.

Pursing her lips and cursing silently, Azura shot to her feet to quickly follow her stubborn friend.

She found her quickly and went to be by her side as they made their way on deck. Some of the crew members tried to derail the blonde and persuade her to go back into her room, but she only pushed her way up. As she followed her Azura heard one of the cabin boys curse creatively and hope aloud that Marco didn’t kill him for letting this happen.

Honestly, Azura hoped that Scarlet didn’t get herself killed and Marco a heart attack. That certainly seemed like that was how this was going to go.

When the ship gave another hard rock Azura caught Scarlet before she could fall onto the stairs, belly first, while the other woman embedded her axe into the stairs and held on. The blonde gritted her teeth and when the ship steadied itself again she was back on her feet and climbing her back up. The songstress followed after her as fast as she could.

On deck they found the stronger members of the crew standing with Whitebeard and ready to fight. There were some damages on the ship, burn marks and splintered wood. Whitebeard stood at the forefront of this all, tall and menacing, a leader ready to command and fight, uninjured. That was encouraging. If a captain or leader fell then their followers usually fell apart, so it was good to see that that wasn’t happening.

Out in the ocean were naval ships, half a dozen at least. Azura couldn’t tell if this occurrence was intentional or if they ran into each by some accident, whatever the reason these group of marines had tenacity and were to be watched carefully.

Something didn’t feel right, though, and the longer she and Scarlet were on deck the more it churned her stomach.

A screeched sounded through the air and Scarlet whipped her head towards the direction it came from, her eyes landing on Circe. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the wyvern attack someone with her tail. It was neither crew mate nor a Marine.

That feeling in her stomach intensified. This wasn’t a good sign.

Scarlet raised her axe and swung it down on the man that tried to get near her wyvern, taking out his arm. The man screamed, shrill and loud, as blood drained from the amputated limb. He tried to tackle her in a weak attempt to knock her off her feet, but Scarlet didn’t give him a chance, she swung her axe down and cleaved into his head.

Azura watched him fall to Scarlet’s feet with a frown. Circe came over to her master’s side and Scarlet gave her a small pat before looking around. “He wasn’t a Marine.”

“No, he wasn’t,” agreed Azura. She looked around, closely this time, and she saw hooks attached to the rails of the ship. A man she didn’t recognize climbed over the rail, dagger in his mouth, followed someone else doing the same.

A hand grabbed onto her arm, tight and painful, and she knew it wasn’t the calloused hand of her friend’s. She whipped around and found a man, scraggly and dirty, grinning at her and holding a blade to her face. On the outside she was calm, but beneath that her heart beat was rapid.

Before Azura could say or do anything the head was chopped clean off, blood spattering onto her face and clothes, the body falling to the ground. Azura had to pry the fingers off her arm as the body went down. Standing there with blood dripping from her axe was Scarlet.

The blonde was breathing heavy and her free hand lay against the bulge of her stomach. The songstress went to her side and put her arms around her. There were others coming up from the sides of the ship and it seemed that the rest of the crew had taken notice of this.

Marco ran up to them, taking in his lover’s appearance first then doing the same with Azura. When he was satisfied that none of the blood was theirs he said, “You shouldn’t be fighting, Scarlet.”

Scarlet leaned against the side of her wyvern. “I know, but I had to see what was going on. Kind of regret that right now,” she admitted with little reluctance.

The first mate pulled Azura close along with Scarlet when another canon set off against the ship and then whipped around to attack a few men with his flames. He turned back to them. “This looks like Blackbeard’s doing. I recognize a couple of these men from some reports I been getting.”

The blonde woman nodded. “I think I did to, the one I cut the head off of. I saw him on an island I was visiting, heard him mention something about Blackbeard.”

“But why would he attack behind the Marines?” Azura asked.

The two lovers shared a look. “Partly because of me and partly because of his hard feelings towards everyone else.” Scarlet made a face. “He didn’t like me denying him too well when he was on board.”

That made sense. It didn’t explain everything, but at least it made some sense. She didn’t need to know much, but knowing there was one was enough for her right now. Azura nodded in understanding.

“You need to get away from here for now,” Marco stated.

Scarlet’s shoulders sagged. “I’d argue with you on that if I wasn’t so tired and didn’t feel like I was going to throw up.”

“Good, you can fight me on it later when you’re away from here.” He helped her onto Circe, after he hastily dealt with the saddle, and then assisted in Azura doing the same.

Scarlet shifted until she was comfortable. “Where do you want to rendezvous at?” she asked.

“Go to the nearest island, we’ll meet up there. Find a doctor and get looked at.” He shifted his attention to the songstress. “I’ll tell Ace you’re with Scarlet, so he doesn’t get pissed off and do something stupid.”

Azura pursed her lips and nodded, holding onto where she could without harming the baby. Her friend grabbed the reigns while keeping a hold of her axe and Circe kicked off the deck and into the air. Marco followed them into flight.

“I’ll cover you,” he said. He looked at Scarlet then flew off to distract whoever noticed them.

Azura watched as they flew the distance away, blue and red flames burning enemies to the ground that were getting on the ship while Whitebeard handled the Marines that were at the front. The crew was split on two fronts and she saw how some were even able to make below deck, getting passed the fighting to raid and destroy.

Her eyes were drawn back to the red flames of her soulmate and her nerves made her tense. She hoped he was okay; she didn’t know much about the powers of this world, but she did know that no one was invincible. Azura prayed to the gods for his safe return to her.

 

 

 

It took a few islands to find one that wasn’t crawling in Marines. It didn’t matter for the two women, but if they were going to rendezvous with the rest of the crew then they needed find a place not a danger to the others. Honestly, it reminded Azura of the war, where the army marched and had obstacles at every place they tried to gather information or get help. The Nohrian army wasn’t very welcomed when they traveled.

The island they did find where they could stay at was further than they planned, several days out in fact, and the women were both getting increasingly worried. The island they did find only held basic medical equipment and lacked medical knowledge since their doctor had just died from pneumonia. They been on the island for three days and they had to find someone that could check the progress of the baby.

The fact that Azura was having nightmares and not sleeping and trying to keep an eye out was not helping the songstress. But neither was the stress and worry that Scarlet had because she hadn’t felt the baby move in almost two days.

They kept a look out for blood and have yet to find any, but then just an hour or so ago Scarlet started having pains. Azura knew the stress was not helping and the two of them were determined to make sure nothing happened. It could be nothing, it could be something, but they needed to make sure the baby was safe.

Not only were they worried about the baby, they were also worried about how they hadn’t found or were able to get in contact with the crew. There was a lot going on in both women’s head that they didn’t want to speak aloud, so they just kept going.

“I need to sit down,” Scarlet panted, leaning against the tree. She was sweating and looked exhausted. She hissed and her face scrunched up in pain. “Gods…”

Azura helped her sit down and ran a hand through her hair, looking around. “We’re almost there. He should still be on the island if we get to him fast enough.”

“I’m glad we sent Circe to look for Marco, at least this way he and the others can follow her to this island at least.” Scarlet groaned, hand on her stomach, then took a deep, shaky breath. “Let’s get going.”

“Rest a bit longer, we have a minute,” Azura suggested, using a hand to push at her shoulder for emphasis.

Scarlet shrugged her hand off and struggled to her feet, the songstress helping her after realizing that there was no stopping her friend. “No, we need to make sure everything’s okay! I—I can’t…” She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. “I can’t lose the baby…Not again…”

A few stray tears fell down the blonde’s cheeks and Azura reached out to wipe them away. She straightened her shoulders and strengthened her resolve. “Okay,” she agreed.

The two women struggled onward, Scarlet slowing down but forcing herself to keep going. By the last few meters Azura was practically half dragging, half carrying her with Scarlet’s arm over her shoulder and hers around the woman’s waist.

When they made it to the shoreline that islanders have told them housed a surgeon and his crew Azura was relieved to find a ship of some kind and people on shore. The blonde woman was so relieved that she was able to find her strength again, long enough to get in hearing range. Their stumbling got the crew’s attention and they were startled to find two tired looking women coming towards them, yet alone a pregnant one.

A tall man with a cow-like patterned hat and long sleeves, a kodachi over his shoulder, turned to take in the new arrivals.

He looked like the man they were looking for.

Scarlet opened her mouth, but only a pained groan came out. Azura tightened her hold on her and met the man’s eyes. “Are you Trafalgar D. Water Law?” she asked, calmer than she actually felt.

He frowned, his eyes darting to the blonde then back to meet her eyes. “Yeah,” he answered carefully.

The relief she felt made it easier for her to breathe. “We need your help. She’s feeling pains and we don’t know what’s going on with the baby.”

The crew looked from them to their captain until the Heart pirate captain brought his nodachi down and said, “Shachi, Penguin, get her to med bay and prep the equipment.”

Azura felt the weight of the other woman come off her shoulders and she almost sagged to the sand, but kept herself on her feet. She watched as the men took her away to their ship and she closed her eyes for a moment.

That was a mistake.

At first it was the dizziness then it was the balance of gravity going out from under her feet. A pair of strong arms caught her from her fall.

“You need rest.”

The songstress stepped out of his hold, composing herself with a tired breath. “I’m fine.”

He stared her down. “No, you’re not.”

“I’m not the one you need to worry about. Now, please, lead the way.” Azura said no more and waited for him to start walking to his ship. The man sighed and did exactly that. She followed him.

Everything after that was a blur, too tired to take in the details and remember exact events. There were examinations with and without machinery, medical jargon that neither of them understood but Scarlet yelled at him for laymen’s terms. Them being told that he had to operate and reassure the distressing mother to be that the surgery will not harm the baby as long as they get this done soon.

A moment of being shuffled out of the room followed by a longer time waiting outside the door of the surgery, staring blankly at the wall and jumping at the slightest noise. She vaguely recalled being startled so badly that she nearly cut one of the crew members opened.

She remembered the tired aches in her bones and the dizziness that would black out her vision for a few seconds that she would force away. Her limbs being heavy and when she tried to walk it was more of a stagger and stumble until she was able to steady her feet beneath her. The way her body felt cold even when it was warm or room temperature. The way she wasn’t able to think completely straight.

What she did remember very clearly was going into the room after the operation and being told that both Scarlet and the baby were going to be alright, the procedure went well and sagging into a chair that was somehow placed behind her. Remembered saying ‘thank you’ then drifting into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

Azura sat with Law outside on the shore, a medical book in hand filled with knowledge of pregnancy and the birthing process in her lap. Much of it she didn’t understand, but her companion would explain it to her in a way she could. Walking along the waves was Scarlet and the ship’s navigator Bepo, helping her find pretty sea shells and any sparkling objects they can find.

It’s been a few days and since both were finally rested Scarlet and Azura decided to learn more about pregnancy and how to medically deal with the birthing process. Scarlet was adamant about the songstress learning it because she was her safest bet since she had given birth twice before. Azura tried telling her that acting as midwife was different than giving birth, but all she got was a stare that was not going to take no for an answer. She was only able to sigh and give in at that point.

There has been no sight or message from Marco or Ace, but neither woman talked about it, not wanting to speak aloud the implications this could lead to. Like speaking it out loud will make it true.

She sighed and looked up from her reading. Law turned his attention to her. “This is much more complicated than I remember,” she commented absently as she stared at the clouds.

“You’ve done this before?” he asked.

She closed her eyes to the breeze. “No, but I’ve had two children before.”

But Scarlet was having twins and she had no experience in that. When Azura was told after she regained consciousness that Scarlet was having twins it was more than a surprise. Then both women had laughed when they were informed next that they were twin _girls_. It was the only time they’re spoken of Marco and Ace and the crew since staying with the Heart Pirates, laughing at the possible reactions that Marco would have at the news and the plans that Scarlet had.

Though, that also meant that things were a little more complicated with the pregnancy than they had assumed. Risks that twins had had to be taken into consideration since they only expected one baby up until that point, so here Azura was, learning what she could before the time came.

It was quiet between them, but she felt his questioning gaze watch her. She ignored it and focused on what she heard around her, let herself think and surround herself in the remembered presence of her soulmate, taking comfort from it. The only thing that stopped her from assuming the worst is that she knew he was strong.

Her nightmares every night spoke a different tune, filling her head with images of the war and putting them alongside the fear of losing Ace. Sleep hadn’t been coming easy the past week but have been gradually getting worse as more days pass. When she did sleep it wasn’t for long and she shook, always, for long moments afterwards of waking.

There was a groan from above her and she opened her eyes to find Scarlet with her hand on her belly. Bepo helped her to sit down on the sand then sat next to her, a basket full of sea shells. Law still sat to the left of Azura.

“Gods, I feel huge as a house. Were you ever this big, Azura?” Scarlet asked. She made a face. “Now that everything’s good the baby wants to kick me all day. These kids are going to be a handful, I can already tell.”

Azura smiled. “No, I wasn’t. From what I understand having twins will make you bigger than just having one.” She laid a hand on her friend’s stomach. “Would you like me to sing? Maybe it’ll calm the babies down?”

Or they knew their father was not here and they missed him. The thought only saddened her heart.

“It couldn’t hurt,” she shrugged as she leaned back onto her hands.

Azura smiled and began to sing.

“ _You are the ocean’s gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore, just out of reach._ ”

She sang clearly and in a voice that carried over the beach. As the words of the song flowed from her lips and into the air she let it carry her into the familiarity of what this song brought to her. A song she often sang when conflicted and pained, that brought memories of the war and bloodshed.

But the song also brought along the good she remembered. When she was a little girl and taught the song by her mother, her teaching her own son the words to it, passing it down. Of her family and children, of the first time she met Ace at the tavern when she did a different rendition of the song, of the parties on the Moby Dick when she sang and danced with Ace or Scarlet or Marco or even Thatch and Izo. Memories flowed through her mind’s eye and the emotions could be heard in her voice as she sang.

The past pains but the hope for a new beginning, a new future.

Scarlet laid her head on Azura’s shoulder as she finished the song and sighed. Bepo clapped excitedly and said, “You’re such a good singer!”

Azura gave a small smile and thanked him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Law watched the two women, mulled over a thought, then asked, “Who are you waiting for?”

That was when a loud roar ripped through the air and shouts were heard. The Heart Pirates all jumped into fighting positions, looking over the sky for where the noise was coming from. In the sky was something flying to the island and a large bird of blue flames was flying towards them.

Scarlet hurried to her feet with help from Azura, a big grin on her face, and said, “Sounds like Circe brought our boys with her!” She gave a loud, shrill whistle then shouted, “Marco!”

Law narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. “What the hell is that?” he mumbled.

Both creatures came to land on the beach, the flaming bird disappearing into Marco as he landed. The two lovers ran towards each other, Marco more so than Scarlet, and embraced each other. Once the wyvern had landed she saw Ace hop off and the wyvern went to have her own reunion with her master.

Her heart lifted and she felt lighter. With little control of herself she ran into Ace’s arms. He caught her easily and held her close, breathing her in. Tears pricked at her eyes and she buried her face into his chest, squeezing him with all her strength. She felt like she could breathe again.

“Whitebeard Pirates,” a deadpanned voice said from behind them. It seemed Law was unsure of how to handle the situation and decided to wait it out and see what happened.

Scarlet did not have that problem.

The blonde woman kissed her lover one more time then said, “Marco, guess what?”

Marco was stroking her stomach, smiling at feeling a kick, and asked, “What?”

She grinned. “We found a doctor, got examined, and found we’re having twin girls!”

He paused and his eyes widened. “What?”

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him off to the ship. “Come on! You need to see the babies!” The two were gone into the ship.

“You should probably follow them before she comes back out to drag you because she will,” suggested Ace knowingly. Azura had to agree, Scarlet was whirl of energy most days and being pregnant had not changed that.

The Heart Pirate captain made a face, one of being done with everything that was pregnancy then made his way to follow. He paused to tell Bepo not to lose the shells because he was not having a pregnant woman get angry and scream at him for losing them. Azura thought that was a bit of an overstatement. Though, Scarlet would probably just make the man’s dark clothing shiny in a sparkling kind of way if the shells were lost.

He probably wouldn’t be a fan of that option either, from what little I’ve learned of him.

When Azura and Ace were alone on the beach, Bepo following with the basket, she turned to him to suggest doing the same.

She didn’t get the chance to. His lips were on hers, one hand bringing her in close by the hair and the other doing the same with the rest of her. His kiss was passion and like a drowning man desperate for air and it fueled a fire in her blood she didn’t know was there. She was surprised but she responded just as enthusiastically, if not a bit more reserved, more delicate, but not no less passionately.

Azura wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers through his hair and gripping the dark strands. She gasped as his tongue brushed her lips and mewled when it entered her mouth and prodded her own. The kiss became more intense and though she just wanted to melt into the sensation, throw all caution out the window, Azura knew now was not the time.

The songstress pulled away, panting, her face red. Ace’s face matched hers in its redness, but he was grinning and he caressed her back lovingly. Azura licked her kiss swollen lips, drawing Ace’s attention back to them, making the red on her face darken, and cleared her throat. His eyes sparkled as they met hers.

“We should go in. I know you want to see your goddaughters,” she said, stepping out of his arms, but grabbing onto one of his hands.

He squeezed her hand. “Goddaughters, huh?”

She smiled and they began walking. “Scarlet made me the godmother and says you might as well be the godfather since you’re with me.”

His grin broadened and a mischievous glint entered his eyes. “I’m going to teach those girls the best pranks, starting with chicken feathers and pineapples in all of Marco’s things.”

Azura laughed, eyes bright and happy. “Scarlet already has plans to sparkle everything Marco owns with the girls when they’re old enough.”

“It’ll be a team effort. Maybe get Haruta involved.”

“Marco is going to be as grey as Whitebeard within the next few years at this point.”

Just before they entered the ship he turned to her with a soft smile, squeezed her hand again, and said, “I missed you. I’m glad you’re okay.”

She squeezed back. “I missed you, too.”

 

 

 

Being back on the Moby Dick was like coming back home. They left the Heart Pirates and Law gifted Azura with his medical book before going their separate ways.  When they made it back onto the ship they were welcomed back with open arms, hugs and cheers. Scarlet had gone over to Whitebeard who was sitting on deck at the time. Whitebeard had smiled as she approached him.

“Pops!” She had taken his large hand and placed it gently over her bulging stomach, his size a staggering contrast to hers. Scarlet had looked down at her midsection and said, “Girls, say ‘hi’ to grandpa.”

The expression that had crossed the captain’s face was softest she had ever seen and she saw the start of tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

There had been a lot of teasing after that towards Marco and passing around of the ultrasound picture of the twins being passed between the crew. She remembered hearing some sniffles and cheers and the happiness that was overflowing in the atmosphere.

It was a nice return, one she had never gotten before.

But, though it was nice, the nightmares still continued and she still lacked sleep. Even in her waking hours they were haunting her unless Ace was near. The only time they didn’t attack her senses was when she was around her soulmate. It may have something to do with the bond that they had, but whatever it was she was able to relax and rest only then and she took advantage of that.

Right now she was by herself, still shaking from just waking up and curling into herself, knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them and her back against the rail of the ship. She hid herself in the corner of the stern of the ship and with as late as it was no one was up.

She closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing.

_The blood on her hands made it harder to grip her naginata as she spun to attack the soldier coming at her. She landed her blow, one to the shoulder but deep enough to be fatal, and panted for breath. Azura glanced around the battlefield looking for her husband and found him blocking an attack, back to back with his best friends. He wasn’t next to her, but him being near his childhood friends gave her some relief, they’ll have his back._

_Nothing but battle and blood surrounded her, allies fought and got injured and healers scrambled to support their fighting comrades. She saw Elise, her youngest sister of only thirteen, attack an enemy with her tome and set about healing their ally screaming in pain as he bled with grim determination. Her retainer stayed next to her to fight anyone that came their way._

_Things were messy, but their army was holding strong and they hadn’t lost lives yet in this battle. The battle was nearly theirs and they would be able to go home to rest._

_She saw Corrin and went to go aid her when she heard an agonized scream. It was a voice she knew well, intimately, and her heart stopped when she whirled around. Her throat closed and she stepped back at the decaying corpse of her husband in staggering on his feet. Azura watched with wide eyes as he fell to the ground in a lump of death._

_More screams erupted around her and she looked up to find there were soldiers than before. Everyone, all her allies and friends and family, were falling one by one in bloody messes. They just kept falling, dying, each more bloody and gruesome than the one before._

_“No…” This shouldn’t be happening, everything was just fine._

_“A…zu…ra…”_

_She whirled around and found Ace, hanging by Anankos’ maw with a hole in his chest as large as man’s fist. He looked at her with half dead eyes, blood oozed down his chin and onto his chest._

_“Ace!” she said._

_Then her eyes landed and caught the sight of who was lying at his feet. Her children, both her son and daughter, lay there with severed limbs, dead eyes opened in shock and fear, mouths slacked in silent screams._

_“No…NO!” She couldn’t breathe._

_“You’ve lost everything. You failed your mother, you failed everyone,” said Anankos with a sneer._

Azura’s eyes snapped opened and she choked out a sob, muffling it with her arm. The shaking was uncontrollable and she was too tired to stop it now. All she wanted was for the nightmares to stop attacking her thoughts. For her fears to stop haunting her heart.

Tears fell, but she didn’t stop them.

“Azura? What’s wrong?”

Ace. She didn’t look up, not even when the warmth of his arm wrapped around her and pulled her to his side. Curling into him, she breathed him in and her shaking slowed. He held her tightly, hands rubbing her arms. It surprised Azura that it took her this long to fall apart, but here was Ace with being there for her.

“Do you want to talk about it? It might help,” he asked.

The songstress didn’t say anything, just stared ahead and took in the fire wielder’s presence. Took in the warm night air as her shaking died to nothing and the nightmare receded to the back of her mind. It never fully disappeared or went away; it was always there even if it was just a slight niggling in the back of her mind.

Aside from that she wasn’t sure if she could bring herself to talk about it. Scarlet knew a little from their talks, but never more than vague details. Opening up was not something she found easy after being closed off for so long. Talking to Ace and Scarlet about her family, her husband and children and about missing them, was different, easier, than voicing her nightmares and history before them to both people. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to say anything or if she could.

It was quiet between them. She stared off to the ocean and Ace staring up to the stars in the sky. The rocking of the ship as the ocean waves brushed against it was like a soothing lullaby that was such a common sound that it was barely noticed. At night, though, when it was quiet like this and most of the crew was asleep it was calming, just like how she used to find solace in the groves of the woods or at the lakeshore amongst the water.

This place, with Ace and the others, on this ship, felt like home. More like home than any other time of her life. Azura, for the first time, felt like she was wanted here as a whole, like part of the family and not just the extra extension.

Izo was always there to help her with her clothes and teach her what he knew of medicine and help her study the texts that he was teaching her from. He was always there to listen.

Thatch always let her cook or bake with him, Scarlet sometimes joining them, and he made her snacks that he always seemed to know she wanted if she was feeling melancholic. Just like how Haruta tried to cheer her up bringing her into his prank war with Ace, even if she didn’t much more than distract Ace for him.

Or how Marco had become an intricate part of her life because of her closeness with his lover. Sometimes she would help him with his work when Ace was around and he always made sure to look after her like he does with Scarlet because she was a part of the Ace package, even the Scarlet package now. They didn’t mind and they shared books when the other was done. They had their own little two member book club.

And there was Whitebeard and Jozu and Vista and the others, people that she had slowly gotten closer to and continued to do so with steady progression.

Azura didn’t want to burden them with her past and worries.

“You know, I never knew my mother, but she was in hiding so she could give birth to me. With my father being a wanted man by the World Government she had to hide after his death.”

She stayed quiet and listened.

His voice darkened. “And if the World Government knew I was Gol D. Roger’s son they would have me executed to end the bloodline.”

She closed her eyes and her heart cried out with the idea of her soulmate dying. After taking that moment she thought about what he said. Azura has heard of the Pirate King, a lot of bad and not a whole lot of good. There was only so much she could confirm on her own and even so, she couldn’t bring herself to judge the dead pirate too harshly. Among most pirates he was revered and praised, but the government spits fire at the sound of his name.

But the man brought Ace into this world with the help of the woman that birthed him and she couldn’t hate him for that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his body relaxed from the tension of bringing up the topic at all. This wasn’t about him, so she didn’t pursue the topic, but she knew it was something that he would need to work out.

Like it was her turn to do the same now.

“I don’t know where to start,” she murmured.

“Start anywhere, it’ll make sense eventually,” he answered.

She licked her lips. “I…was a princess of a kingdom before it fell to ruin by this being named Anankos. My mother took me away when my father was killed by him and we landed in a kingdom called Nohr where we began our life…”

And as soon as she started talking about it she couldn’t stop, the words just kept coming. How she and her mother were treated horribly by the populace of Nohr for replacing the first queen and consort, bullied and beaten, sneered at, the assassination attempts. How she was kidnapped soon after her mother’s death by a neighboring country and how she became part of the royal family and was treated better than she was in her previous home, gaining four new siblings to replace the ones she had in Nohr but never got to know.

How she was slowly killing herself with her singing because of the pendent she wore from her mother of the song that drove darkness away. How she was used and forgotten, sent out to her death by her Hoshidan siblings as soon as her cousin Corrin was in the picture. How she had to keep quiet and never speak of the things she knew or she’d fail her mission of getting Corrin to defeat Anankos.

All the lives she took and the blood on her hands and how they never feel completely clean when in her darkest moments or if she’s stuck in her head too long. How the only light she had during the war was with her husband and children, but she couldn’t tell them that she was slowly killing herself each time she sang and each battle she fought. How her last moments in that world was to watch her family cry and despair over her and her son knowing too much for his shoulders that will always seem too small as he held back her daughter.

Azura sobbed into Ace’s chest, barely getting the words out of the atrocities that haunt her nights and how she’s scared of losing something that she opened her heart to, the new family that she has made. Of losing Ace.

She cried for a long time until the words were no longer able to leave her lips and he held her in his arms tightly in his lap. Before she was tired but now she was just exhausted. It was odd to her how some of the weight that she was carrying felt slightly lifted off her shoulders, still there but less heavy than before.

Ace kissed her temple then lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled. “I’m here and I’m not leaving any time soon. I’ve got you. We’ve all got you,” he promised as he wiped away her tears.

She took in his face, memorizing every pore, every freckle, the look in his eyes, and the way he smiled. “Okay.”

He looked at her like he knew she was agreeing just to agree, but he didn’t call her out on it. A determined glint came into his eyes, but he only gave her a quick kiss before saying, “Let’s go back to bed.”

Azura didn’t want to try again only to fail but she got up anyway and let Ace lead her by the hand to the sleeping quarters. It took her a minute to realize once they were in the room that the crew assigned for the girls, the one she and Scarlet used to share, that Ace was not leaving to go the boys’ quarters. He climbed into her bed, got under the covers, and patted the spot next to him with a smile.

After a moment of hesitation she slid in next to him and got comfortable.  Ace pulled the covers over them and brought her to his chest, arm around her waist and chin atop her head. She relaxed and buried herself in his embrace.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He hummed and buried his face into her hair. “I’m here.”

That night she didn’t have any more nightmares.

And the two of them made sleeping together a regular every night thing.

 

 

 

It was relatively quiet and relaxing on the Moby Dick as the two women sat in lounge chairs at the bow of the ship. Before them were two carriers that each held one of the girls and Marco lying on his side as he played with each of their feet lightly. The babies wiggled and made faces at the playing. One of the girls kicked out at his hand and made a noise.

“Jade is going to be the feisty one, I can already tell,” laughed Scarlet, smiling.

Marco repeated tickling Jade’s foot and got another kick to the hand and a noise. “Definitely her mother’s child,” he said. He took one of their other daughter’s tiny hands and smoothed his thumb over the soft skin and kissing it. She yawned. “I wouldn’t count Rosie out yet, though, she might be biding her time.”

Scarlet smirked. “Wait until they start walking, I’m going to teach them to sparkle everything.”

“And I’m going to teach them the best pranks! They’ll be known as the Whitebeard Terrors of Sparkles!” added Ace with a laugh. Azura smiled.

Marco made a face and got to his feet once he noticed that both babies were yawning. “I’m beginning to think this will be an inevitable outcome, but I’m going to postpone that disaster for as long as I can.” He picked up both carriers. “I’m gonna put them down for their nap.”

Scarlet got to her own feet. “I’ll help keep the others away from them. If they start playing with the girls we’ll never get any sleep tonight. I’d like to be able to do that.”

The first mate sighed. “Sleeping at night…never thought I’d miss it like I do now.”

 The mother groaned. “Me either.”

Azura smiled as she watched them go off to their room. She knew that as much as they missed their sleep schedule that they wouldn’t give up their girls for the world. The whole crew wouldn’t because everybody loved their nieces so much that they didn’t want to leave them alone. Everybody wanted a chance to play with them or hold them. It’s why the two parents have had to stand their ground on more than one occasion, but funny enough they listened to Scarlet more than Marco on the matter.

But Scarlet was quite scary to the men when it came to her daughters. Azura was sure a lot of it had to do with what happened during her death and the war, but it was something she never brought up. She knew the two were working through her problems. Plus, the one time she didn’t know where her daughters were scared the life out of everyone on board and they all made sure to let her know who had them before going off after that incident.

Ever since, Marco has gone down as the second scariest after his lover.

She looked to her soulmate and before she saw the glint in his eyes and the meaning behind his grin he fell on top of her, the chair creaking dangerously as the whole weight of his body pressed against hers. She gasped and worried for a quick moment if the chair was going to survive and how much she was going to hurt before realizing that Ace was really heavy and she had trouble breathing.

Azura pushed at him. “Ace…can’t breathe…”

Ace laughed and wrapped his arms around her before rolling them off the lounge chair onto the floor, her now on top of him. His hat flopped off under his head and he grinned up at her.

Once she caught her breath Azura smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him. It was a kiss that left them both breathless and wanting for more. She ran her fingers down his cheek, a soft smile on her lips that reached the happiness in her eyes, and said, “You’re ridiculous.”

His grin broadened. “You need a little bit of ridiculous in your life.”

“And you think you’re the one to do it?” she asked.

He faked a heavy sigh and said, “It’s a hard job, but someone has to do it. Plus, I hear the pay’s good.”

She kissed him again. “I love you.” She pressed her forehead against Ace’s own. “Thank you.”

Ace squeezed her close, earning a squeak, and buried his face in her shoulder and kissing it. She relaxed and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. “I told you the pay was good.”

Her heart has never felt more at ease and at home as it did in that moment.

He was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that the next part will have more humor, oh my god. It’ll still get dark because I apparently can’t not make things dark at points.
> 
> Here are links to some of the songs that I used, or at least the versions I referred to.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QRfRv9-bTM (the first one)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENwFAmeWEYk (the second one, but the original and full version of the song)


End file.
